


A Journey of 1000 Miles

by theswearingkind



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-16
Updated: 2007-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/pseuds/theswearingkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry - were we talking?"  </p><p>The first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Journey of 1000 Miles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Big Damn Table prompt #68, lightning.

See, the thing is, Jason is pretty sure that Peter is saying something—because his lips are moving, forming words, and maybe if he really concentrated he’d be able to hear actual sounds over the relentless, deafening pounding of his own heart in his ears—but at the moment, all he can really concentrate on is the fact that he’s actually going to do this, he is going to do what he’s spent an entire summer gathering the courage to do (maybe he’d even thought about exactly how he’d do it, once or twice, but that’s not really helping him right now, because coherent thought and best-laid plans and all of that have flown out the window): “Peter,” he says, leaning in until they are just a second apart, Peter’s eyes so big and blue, “shut up,” and then they are kissing.    



End file.
